El Juego de seduccion de Uchiha Itachi
by Soy tu perdicion
Summary: Itachi Uchiha es un hombre atractivo, presidente de la Corporacion Uchiha, que pronto conocerá a una hermosa mujer rubia de sonrisa encantadora que no se ha rendido a él. Itachi iniciará un juego donde las tácticas de seducción serán las armas. Naruto fem(Noriko).. ItafemNaru


**_La historia y personajes de naruto no me pertenecen , pertenecen a su legítimo autor. Esto esto sólo es producto de mi imaginación libre. _**

**PROLOGO**

En una junta de negocios, se encontraban reunidas compañías importantes, que tenían un gran poder de mercado, su influencia económica y prestigio fue lo que tenían en común. Los negocios siempre fueron peligrosos, las decisiones que uno tomaría podían llevar a tu empresa al éxito o a la ruina. En último momento fue un jugo sucio, tenias que prever las decisiones de tu oponente para noquearlo y obtener mayores ganancias, no había lugar para las dudas, la astucia e ingenio fueron factores determinantes.

Los rasgos de un empresario exitoso fueron la astucia, el ingenio, y por supuesto la elegancia, pero no fueron suficientes, una herramienta más importante fue una lengua de plata, las palabras tenían poder, si eras capaz de convencer a un persona que en un principio te dio un rotundo, no, entonces eras perfecto para desempeñar el papel.

Frente a un grupo de accionistas altamente competitivos se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello negro no demasiado largo, de ojos onix, unos ojos atrayentes por decirlo menos, esos ojos podían ser fríos o tener una sensualidad capaz de derribar las barreras más fuertes, su rostro impasible con esas líneas de expresión le daban una apariencia sexy y atrayente, que estaba vestido con un traje de negocios. Si todo un hombre, un hombre atractivo de 24 años, soltero, y un depredador en los negocios.

Itachi Uchiha, presidente del cuerpo de accionistas de la Corporación Uchiha, se dirigía de forma presurosa a su siguiente reunión, no era bien recibido hacer esperar a socios importantes, y el no era uno para ser impuntual.

Cuando llego a la junta, asintió en forma de saludo, recibiendo lo mismo a cambio para luego tomar asiento en frente de la gran mesa y cruzar las piernas elegantemente dando inicio a la reunión. Donde se trataron las ganancias, las relaciones con otras empresas más pequeñas, las nuevas estrategias para posicionarse en el mercado entre otras cosas que se tratarían en una empresa de renombre.

Pará cuando terminó la reunión se le acercó un hombre apuesto de cabello amarillo en puntas, ojos azules azules y de tez canela, quien era su accionista más importante.

Minato Namikase, el flash amarillo su apodo, era un hombre agradable, pero tampoco debías bajas demasiado la guardia, bajo su actitud tranquila se escondía un hombre verdaderamente calculador y agudo el Uchiha lo sabía.

Buenos días Itachi-San. Saludo el hombre mayor al pelinegro quien asintió y dio su propio saludo.

Solo quería comunicarte, que ya no me presentaré a las próximas reuniones, mi hija lo hará en mi lugar, ella ha regresado y tomará mi lugar. Dijo el hombre mayor conocido como Minato Namikase.

No se si la recuerdes, pero se vieron algunas veces cuando ella era pequeña. Dijo Minato mirando a Itachi.

Itachi lo pensó, y recordó que ciertamente Minato Namikase tenía una hija, una hija que estaba estudiando en el extranjero y que era la única heredera de Namikase.

Ya veo, entonces la conoceré pronto. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted Minato-san. Dijo itachi despidiendose para seguir su camino.

Itachi solo esperaba que la hija de Minato no fuera como las mujeres que conocía, a menudo las mujeres se le lanzaron encima y se le ofrecieron descaradamente, incluso las hijas de algunos empresarios se le propusieron, por supuesto eso pudo ser algún movimiento por parte de esos hombres para obtener algo de él, pero no importo, el no fue alguien ser seria persudadido fácilmente, mucho menos manipulado.

El apellido de Uchiha realmente fue atrayente para cualquier mujer, más aún cuando su heredero era alguien varonil y seductor como Itachi.

Itachi uchiha fue uno de los millonarios más atractivos y ocupo el primer puesto de los hombres más codiciados, cualquier mujer querría atraparlo para convertirse en la Señora Uchiha.

Las mujeres no fueron una tarea difícil de conseguir, de hecho fue demasiado fácil, ellas vinieron a él.

En algunas ocasiones el estaría dispuesto, no era un hombre que pudiera negarse si la dama era hermosa, ¿Por qué hacerlo?. Ell placer de estar con una mujer fue bien recibido, claro solo si encontraba algo que le gustara en su acompañante nocturno. El había estado con modelos y mujeres atractivas, no era una piedra y podría distraerse de sus deberes con una agradable noche entre las sábanas.

Todavía no hubo una mujer que realmente captará su interés, no, siempre fue solo una noche de placer y al día siguiente el se marcharia, no se molesto en esperar a que su acompañante despertará, el obtuvo lo que quería de ella, el sexo fue un disfrute mutuo, siempre se aseguró de que su acompañante disfrutara, fue en última instancia un intercambio placentero. El no fue frío, sólo logico, no queria que su acompañante se hiciera ilusiones, después del sexo las expectativas siempre se dispararon.

Minato Namikase salía del edificio de lujo para dirigirse a su casa, más bien mancion.

Subió a su auto de lujo, y le dijo a su chófer que conduciera a su hogar.

Minato Namikase era un hombre poderoso dueño de compañías de gran prestigio, tales como Rasengan, Platiun y otras compañías importantes, asimismo tenía grandes inversiones de capital en corporaciones importantes;mientras que su esposa era dueña de salones de belleza de gran alcurnia, denominándose Uzumaki, sólo para personas de su misma clase social, los servicios que las empresas Uzumaki proporcionaban no podían ser pagados por personas que no pertenecieran a su mismo círculo social.

Cuando el coche se estacionó, el bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta de la mansión, mientras que el coche se alejaba.

No mucho después de que el llegara las puertas fueron abiertas para ser recibido por su mayordomo Kakshi.

Es bueno que este de vuelta Minato-sama. Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco que desafiaba la gravedad, y que llevaba una máscara negra que cubría su rostro.

Realmente no me gustan cuando actúas formal, Kakashi, sabes que no es necesario. Hablo el rubio mayor mientras pasaba.

Después de entrar a la casa principal, se topo con la imagen de su bella esposa trabajando desde su laptop, a veces no fue necesario su presencia en las empresas que coordinaba, podía hacerlo de forma virtual.

Tu reunió terminó temprano Minato-kun. Dijo su esposa de forma cariñosa mirando a su marido con calidez.

Kushina Uzumaki a sus cuarenta y un años, todavía conservaba su belleza, parecía una mujer que estaba en sus treinta, ella era un mujer pelirroja de largo cabello rojo carmesí, con curvas que cualquier mujer envidiaria, todavía conservaba sus atributos femeninos y poda poder de rodillas a cualquier hombre. Por otro lado tenía también hermosos ojos violetas que miraban a su esposo.

Solo no hubo muchas cosas que discutir. Dijo Minato acercándose a su esposa para besarla.

El matrimonio de Minato Nmikase y kushina Uzumaki fue una unión de amor, claro al principio fue un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres para fusionar para extender la influencia de las Compañías Namikase y Uzumaki, pero eso no impidió que el la conociera y con el tiempo y convivencia que sólo un matrimonio puede ofrecer comenzó a enamorarse de ella, de sus gustos, sus manías, y su naturaleza risueña.

Ella le dio más sentido a su vida, antes de ella todo era monotonía. La rutina lo había absorbido, el juego de poder con otras empresas ocupó su tiempo y mente, pero cuando ella llegó a él, se sintió vivo. Ella encendió su mundo, no pudiendo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de ella en el proceso de su matrimonio, el era feliz con ella, compartir su vida con Kushina fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

El momento de mayor emoción en su vida fue cuando sostuvo un pequeño bulto de cabello rubio que lo miraba con esos ojos azules brillantes, y supo que ese bebe ocuparía su mente, su corazón se había agrandado solo para acomodar el amor para su hija y su esposa, las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

¿Entonces donde está Noriko? Preguntó Minato mirando alrededor.

Ella quería hacer la cena hoy. No pude negarme. Quiero ver las cualidades culinarias de mi hermosa hija, seguro EE. UU Tiene deliciosos platillos, más aún si ella lo prepara.

Minato sonrió, su hija era cariñosa y amorosa con ellos, siempre se sintió orgulloso de ella, ella era su tesoro, la pequeña que alguna vez sostuvo en sus brazos.

Ya casi era hora de la cena, así que juntos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en la gran mesa.

Apesar de los trabajos que cada uno tenía, y lo ocupados que podrían estar Minato y Kushina siempre tuvieron tiempo para compartir sus almuerzos y estar juntos en la cena, fue un regla que ambos respetaron.

No mucho después apareció una mujer que sí bien no estaba vestida con algún traje de gala, se veía deslumbrante, su ropa normal de casa encajaba bien ella.

Está era Noriko Namikase, la única hija de Minato y Kushina, una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera rubia como la de su padre, que le llegaba más abajo de a cintura, con unos pantalones jeans que resaltaba sus curvas y trasero, así mismo poseía el color de ojos azulles de su padre, heredando la belleza de su madre y el atractivo de su padre. Su figura fue perfecta, todas sus curvas y atributos fueron lo que toda mujer envidiaria.

Ella se acercó a la mesa frente a sus padre y dijo: La cena de hoy es Langosta Newberg dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, espero que les guste.

Estoy segura que cualquier cosa que tu cocines será delicioso, hija. Dijo Kushina mirando a su hija con amor.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella Noriko. Dijo Minato mirando a su hija.

Ella se sonrojo por el comentario así que simplemente se sentó en la mesa, esperando a que los sirvientes trajeran la comida que ella había preparado para cenar con sus padres.

Cuando trajeron la comida, y cada uno tuvo su porción en la mesa.

Kushina fue la primera en probarlo, y realmente su rostro de exquisitez le comunicó a su marido que también debía probarlo.

Está delicioso hija, aunque ya lo sabía. Dijo ella sonriendo a su hija.

Minato imitó la acción de su esposa y probó el platillo, de verdad era delicioso. Su hija realmente era una joya.

¿Verdad que esta exquisito Minato?. Preguntó kushina a su esposo.

Por supuesto amor. Dijo Minato mirando a su esposa.

La cena continuó tranquilamente, hasta que Minato habló.

Ya le comunique, a mis socios que tu serás la que estará en representación mía Noriko, se que has estado esperando por ello. Dijo Minato mirando con gran orgullo a su hija, como solo un padre puede ver a un hijo.

Ella realmente no esperaba su declaración, no tan pronto, aún así asintió y dio una sonrisa.

No te decepcionare, Padre, verás los resultados de mi carrera, me he preparado durante años para asumir ese papel. Dijo Noriko con seriedad mirando directamente hacia su padre.

Se que me harás sentir orgulloso, Noriko, siempre has sido mi orgullo. Dijo Minato mirando a su hija, su unica heredera.

Kushina solo miró a su hija, este fue su momento para estar feliz por su hija.

Desde pequeña Noriko fue brillante, la hija perfecta que cualquier madre desearía tener, su brillantes académica fue un rasgo de ello.

En la escuela a la que asistió, sus notas fueron perfectas, siempre sobresaliente, así mismo su comportamiento no tuvo errores. Pronto la escuela le comunicó que Noriko tenía la oportunidad de terminar la preparatoria a la corta edad de 13 años, para continuar sus estudios universitarios en una universidad prestigiosa en el extranjero, enviando una solicitud para que ella sea aceptada a pesar de su edad. Ellos aceptaron y con el dolor de su corazón la enviaron a la universidad a la que ella deseaba, ella dijo que quería estudiar Mercadotecnia y Marketing , para un día ocupar el lugar de su padre y que el este orgulloso de ella, y así lo hizo. Tomó un avión londres y continuó sus estudios universitarios en Cornell University graduándose con honores, para luego hacer su maestría y doctorado en su especialidad.

Claro, ellos la visitaron, allá en varias ocasiones, pero no fue lo mismo sin ella. La mancion se sentía vacía sin su presencia.

Ella había regresado haces dos días, finalmente, su hija había regresado a ellos, y ahora la familia estaba completa.

Y así pasaron los días de Noriko, revisando de forma exhaustiva el estado financiero de las empresas, y las utilidades de las inversiones de su padre.

Durante los días siguientes su padre la llevó a sus empresas y le presentó a los empleados que estarían trabajando con ella, familiarizandose con el ambiente de trabajo en el que se centraría.

Noriko estaba feliz, su vida había ido como ella había querido, estudio la carrera que deseaba, se graduó con honores y finalmente estaba desempeñando su papel y haciendo orgullosos a sus padres, ella adoraba a su familia, su padre siempre la amo, y le dio todo lo que ella quería y su madre también la amo demasiado.

Su padres fueron su ejemplo a seguir, su madre una mujer exitosa con su cadena de empresas de productos de belleza y su padre un multimillonario de gran prestigio.

Ahora su momento había llegado, y ella se aseguraría de continuar el legado de su padre, que había puesto tanto esfuerzo en el éxito de sus empresas;ella no lo decepcionaria.

Itachi estaba tomando su café de la mañana, tenía poco tiempo, la próxima reunión comenzaría pronto.

Se dirigía a su próxima reunión, cuando vio a una mujer pasar por su lado e ingresar al mismo ascensor, el no la había visto antes por el edificio y no sabía quié eray sintió un poco de curiosidad por la dama que tenía a su lado.

Ciertamente se veía hermosa con ese vestido formal de color negro con una pequeña abertura que resaltaba sus curvas y grandes pechos, llevaba tacones en punta que resaltaba sus hermosas piernas largas, con cabello inusual de color amarillo bien cuidado atado en un moño elegante, asimismo su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, pero se veía hermoso, no fue exagerado.

El sabía que en el momento que ella lo vea, comenzaría a coquetear con él siempre fue así,las mujeres se sentían atraídas por su físico.

Noriko esperaba pacientemente, y después de pensarlo volteo a su costado viendo al hombre que también volteo hacia ella, hubo sincronía.

¡Que vergüenza ser atrapada en el acto¡. Sin embargo ella era Namikase Noriko, así que no se avergonzaria , por lo que solo le devolvió la mirada.

Ella tenía que admitir que era atractivo, esas líneas de madures en su rostro le daban un aire sexy, su cabello negro no demasiado largo y ojos onix con un rostro impasible hicieron un favor a su apariencia, pero empujó todos esos pensamientos a la oscuridad de su mente. Este no era el único hombre con el que había tratado, ella había conocido a varios hombres apuestos que trataron de cortejarla con regalos e invitaciones. Porque sabían quien era ella, por eso ella fue cautelosa y siempre se negó a salir con esa clase de hombres, ella no quería que llegarán a su padre a través de ella.

Buenos días. Saludo ella cortésmente al hombre que solo la miraba, no iba a decirle su nombre, no era necesario solo compartieron el ascensor después de todo.

Ella solo lo dijo porque la atrapó mirándolo así que que saludarlo era un buen curso de acción.

El hombre solo asintió y miró adelante de nuevo. Pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el noveno piso y ella salió para buscar el lugar donde sería la junta, no debería ser difícil encontrarlo.

Necesita ayuda? Señorita. Preguntó el hombre pelinegro mirando a la mujer rubia.

Ella lo miró, y pensó que si ese hombre trabajaba aqui sería un error de su parte no aceptar su ayuda.

Estoy buscando la Junta General de Accionistas, soy nueva en esa junta y mi presencia es necesaria. Dijo ella mirando al hombre de cabello negro.

Ella también participará en la junta. Pensó Itachi, y miró a la mujer con más detalle, Ese cabello rubio y ojos asules eran rasgos de Minato Namikase, acaso ella sería... entonces ella debe ser su hija. Pensó Itachi después de analizar a la mujer que tenía delante.

La junta se iniciará pronto, tiene que ir de frente, y girar a la izquierda, el último salón será el lugar de la reunió señorita. Dijo Itachi cortésmente a la mujer rubia, quien asintió y le dio las gracias.

Noriko siguió adelante con pasos presurosos, pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia, alejándose del hombre pelinegro que sólo la miraba marcharse.

Ella no quería llegar tarde, sería una descortesía que en su primera reunión lo hiciera, y no quería eso.

Itachi miró a la mujer rubia que se alejaba, el tenía que admitir que la hija de Namikase Minato y Kushina Uzumaki fue hermosa, su belleza natural y elegancia fueron cautivadores por no mencionar su posición social y la fortuna que estaba detrás de ella, no es como si a él le importará eso, el tenía el mismo prestigio social que ella.

Además ella no pareció caer en su hechizo, por lo regular, sólo su apariencia física era suficiente para que una mujer cayera rendida a el.

Pero está vez fue fue diferente. Que interesante. Pensó Itachi para si mismo.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sobre la señorita Namikase, vio en su reloj que ya casi era la hora, el fue el último en llegar, siempre fue así, en sus ojos no era idóneo que el presidente en jefe esperará a sus socios y accionistas menores llegar. No, ellos tendrían que esperarlo a él hasta que se cumpla la hora acordada , y el de inicio a la junta con su presencia.

Cuando Namikase Noriko entró a la sala, vio las miradas que los hombres enviaron a su camino, trataron de ser discretos pero observaron su figura con deleite escondido. Mientras que algunas mujeres de clase simplemente la ignoraron, pero ella pudo ver atisbo de envidia no en sus ojos, pero si en su expresión corporal. Así mismo sintió la pregunta no hecha, del por qué de su presencia, su padre no se los había comunicado, sólo se lo dijo al presidente de accionistas así que era normal que tuvieran preguntas.

Aún así ella actuó ajena, y se dirigió con pasos firmes al asiento de Namikase, cruzando las piernas elegantemente y dando una pequeña sonrisa encantadora.

Viendo con satisfacción, como evitaron su mirada.

Tomando interés en las personas que estaban presentes en la junta ella observo a algunas mujeres de clase social, lo cual no significaba que pertenecieran al mismo estatus de ella, que se encontraban bien maquilladas y con joyas sobresalientes, cosas demasiado llamativas en su opinión, ella podía tener cualquier joya o accesorio que deseara sin embargo nunca le agrado la extravagancia, ser mesurado estuvo bien con ella.

Por otro lado, los caballeros presentes eran de edad mayor seguido por la presencia de otros apuestos hombres adultos. Seguro hijos de empresarios de las grandes compañías o de empresas menores. Alguien tuvo que cuidar las inversiones realizadas. Pensó ella analizando a las personas de su alrededor.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando entró el hombre pelinegro con el que se había encontrado antes, quien camino con pasos elegantes hasta la silla del presidente de accionistas para posteriormente tomar asiento . Ello la sorprendió un poco. Pero no lo mostró.

Ella no había esperado realmente, que ese hombre que la ayudó antes fuera Itachi Uchiha, presidente de la corporación Uchiha, ya que cuando le preguntó a su padre como era el presidente de las corporaciones Uchiha, el simplemente le dijo que pronto lo conocería.

Ella no había tenido demasiado interés en la información de los hombres atractivos millonarios más codiciados y anhelados por cualquier mujer, durante su vida en la universidad sus amigas y otras mujeres hablaban de lo genial y atractivo que era Itachi Uchiha, un galán de revistas, pero ella nunca presto atención a asuntos tan irrelevantes acerca de encontrar al hombre perfecto, si, su atención siempre estuvo enfocada en lo que ella quería lograr y los medios para hacerlo, desviarse de ello fue inexcusable.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que ella fuera aplicada y centrada en sus deberes, no significó que ella se negara a salir con sus amigas a ir de compras o a discotecas con bebidas alcohólicas, claro ella nunca cruzó la línea para tentarse a consumir drogas, no, para ella no había necesidad o tentación de hacerlo, contaminar su cuerpo estaba fuera de cualquier pensamiento¿por qué hacerlo?. Consumir drogas degrado lentamente la salud y bienestar.

Perderse en las discotecas fueron actividades de gran deleite y diversión para ella. Más aún cuando tus amigas eran locas que acostumbraban hacer competencia de bebidas y juegos de coqueteo con algún chico atractivo que encontrarán y aveces ella terminaba involucrada, desde luego no era como si se quejara.

Si, sus años en la universidad no fueron aburridos, siempre tuvo sus distracciones y desafíos que eran interesantes de asumir, las cosas difíciles eran atractivas, así como lo fácil de perderse en las copas y el disfrutar de un baile , fueron sus actividades favoritas de entretenimiento.

Hubo momento de desenfreno y soltura,situaciones en las que no aplico su lógica, de seguro una consecuencia de sus hormonas de adolescente y el sentido de la libertad que su cuerpo quería conocer,en fin hay tantas variables que pueden cambiar el comportamiento humano, por esas y otras razones se planteo una forma de garantizar su entereza, no estaba de mas ser precavida, no cuando una mujer podría terminar al día siguiente en una cama desnuda sin recordar nada de la noche anterior, si, eso fue lastimoso.

Ella no querría terminar violada o drogada para que algún hombre quiera probar suerte con su cuerpo, ella no podia tener eso. Así que utilizo el método del 'amigo' , un hombre al que ella contrataría, cada ocasión de fiesta el hombre que contrato estaría disponible para que sea su acompañante. Ella lo presentaría a sus amigas y otras amistades como su amigo, por lo que su acompañante tendría que actuar de manera afable, lo cual requería el uso de habilidades sociales que involucran generar una correcta apertura e una conversación,del mismo modo que requiere soltura, requiere dotes de cortesía y cercanía, requiere positividad y esas dotes comunicativas donde no parecer amenazante o inseguro, sino todo lo contrario.

Así mismo la persona estaría encargada de su seguridad personal, asegurándose de revisar de forma discreta las bebidas alcohólicas que ella consumiría, así como también estar atento a cualquier tipo de agresión o falta de respeto por parte del sexo opuesto. En términos simples sería su guardaespaldas personal. Desde luego, no cualquier persona seria adecuada para el papel, antes de que lo seleccionará, ella tendría que tener su historial, antecedentes criminales, familiares y otros aspectos críticos necesarios que serían corroborados posteriormente. Tal ves fue exagerado, pero para ella fue suficiente.

Era mejor evitar un escándalo, ella no necesitaba algo que arruinaría su imagen, y que en el futuro fuera una mancha en el apellido de su familia.

Sus conexiones y el apellido que portaba debían ser cuidados. Eso la llevó a contratar un servicio exclusivo de protección y asistencia de la empresa Proseguir, de personal altamente calificado.

Por supuesto, se lo comunico a su padre, y el estuvo encantado con su propuesta, diciendo algo sobre todo lo necesario para resguardarla.

Enviándole dinero mensualmente para los pagos necesarios por el servicio VIP que ella demandaría junto con su asignación mensual para sus gastos personales.

Un vez que todos estuvieron sentados cómodamente, el presidente la miró y le dio una mirada de indiferencia típica de un Uchiha, pero ella podría haber jurado ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Todas las personas aquí presentas ya me conocen, pero no me he presentado formalmente a ti, señorita Namikase.

Soy Itachi Uchiha es un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama. Dijo Itachi con un rostro impasible, pero con un brillo en sus ojos onix mirando directamente hacia ella.

Que es lo que pasa por tu mente, Itachi Uchiha, si no lo sabría mejor diría que has iniciado un juego, un juego interesante por decirlo menos. Pensó ella mirando a Itachi.

Bueno, antes de iniciar la sesión de hoy, quería comunicarles que a partir de esta reunión en adelante, Minato Namikase no estará presente en las reuniones programadas, su puesto será ocupado por su hija. Dijo Itachi mirando a la encantadora Noriko, que se paro y dijo:

Un gusto, soy Noriko Namikase-Uzumaki. Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce dirigida a estas personas.

Pero que en realidad estaba dirigida para Itachi, que simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa, un pequeño movimiento de sus labios hacia arriba, pero un así contaba como una sonrisa.

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia.

Jejejke el seductor itachi ha iniciado un juego. Que dulce!

Me encanta Itachi Uchiha, no es como un Sasuke propenso a las emociones, no, el el es lógico y calculador

Por favor comenten realmente me gustaría saber si estoy escribiendo bien .

Cualquier critica será aceptada.


End file.
